


Bellyache

by Imthemess (andyourpulse)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Emetophilia, Kinda?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, also just kinda no actual puking happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyourpulse/pseuds/Imthemess
Summary: "You can feel it, yeah, Dyls? All the way in your guts?" Davo asks and now there is a hand on Dylan’s stomach, pushing down.His stomach coils. The pressure making him feel like he's about to gag. Davo is thrusting in hard, the pressure of his palm a heavy weight from the outside. Solid.





	Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my docs for a while and always wanted to clean it up but never did and figured I might as well post it here before I forget about it. Unbeta'ed and Unfinished. I'm not really sure how to tag this, so let me know if I missed anything.

Davo is deep in him, not even fucking. Just pushing, grinding, deep.  
It's a lot. It’s great. A little too much maybe. It makes him feel queasy, thinking about it. Imagining Davo making a space for himself in his body.

"How does it feel?”, Davo asks. "Uh- Full." Dylan chokes out.  
It feels hard to breathe around Davo in him. "Yeah?" Davo is grinning, pulling out and fucking back in, getting back into a steady rhythm. In, out, empty, filled to the brim. Dylan turns his head and pushes his face into the pillow. This is too much. He wants to hide. His knows his eyes are shiny with tears already and he tries to control the stupid, desperate noises that are pushed out of him with every thrust. It doesn't work.

"You can feel it, yeah, Dyls? All the way in your guts?" Davo asks and now there is a hand on Dylan’s stomach, pushing down. His stomach coils. The pressure making him feel like he's about to gag. Davo is thrusting in hard, the pressure of his palm a heavy weight from the outside. Solid. He’s nauseous, feels it high in his throat.

Dylan sucks in his stomach, holding his breath. Imagines that he can see it. The outline of a cock bulging against the skin of a concave belly. Moving inside him.  
Distorting, distending. Fuck, fuck.  
"Dylan." Davo grunts, pushing his hand deeper.  
Dylan sucks in a breath, wheezing a little and Davos hand takes his where it's fisted in the sheets and puts it on his belly, pressing down. He's crying for real now, breath stuttering out with every push.

"Can- can you see it?" Dylan asks between hitching breaths, head off the pillow straining to look. "Yeah. 'S so good Dyls, you're so good." "You're so big." Dylan gasps out. He’s crammed full, feeling stuffed with it.

His heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest, too fast. “Fuck. Fucking gonna kill me.” He rasps out.

Davo huffs out a laugh, pulling his hand away from Dylans, pulling Dylans legs up and pushing them against his chest as he speeds up his thrusts.  
“I’m gonna come in you.”  
“Yeah, yeah, please” Dylan is so needy, it’s embarrassing. The shift in position makes him feel Davos weight in his chest as he speeds up, slamming up into him. “Does it hurt?” Davo grunts.  
“Yeah,” Dylan huffs out, honest. He feels bruised up, throbbing.  
Davo shoves in deep and comes with a groan before pulling out and dropping his weight on Dylan, crushing him. Dylan is trembling, feeling exhausted and raw and he gets a moment of reprieve before Davos hand makes his way between his legs.  
“’S too much”, he whines, but Davo just shushes him and pets two fingers over his sore hole before shoving in roughly and twisting, digging his come back out of Dylans overused ass. “Jeez, you’re a mess.”


End file.
